A Cold Friendship
by Overlord Exor
Summary: An ambassador from a clan in the north wish to make friends with ponies but will their past with the ambassador's clan ancestors will affect them. P.S. This is a Christmas gift to my pal's cousin.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark 64: I'm here with a MLP story with the creature of snow and ice; an Wendigo. They said they're winter spirits who feed off of fighting and hatred but what if they weren't the ones created the winter storm at the Heart's Warming. So I decided to create this story to show what happens when you blame others. I don't own MLP.**

It was a nice warm summer day in Ponyville and at the Castle of Friendship was an unexpected surprise "MMMPHH!" "Spike? SPIKE!" Twilight slammed the doors open to the kitchen to see Spike's mouth open with a letter frozen in ice. "What? Spike hold on while I'll chiseled it." It took time while Twilight's friends came wondering why Spike trying to warm himself up. "His mouth was frozen?" Asked Fluttershy "Yes, when this letter came." "Poor Spikey-Wikey." Said Rarity while comforting Spike. "So who send the letter?" Twilight wonder as she opened the letter.

 _Dear any Alicorn princess who reads this letter_

 _We are a clan in the frozen north near our friends, the yaks who have made diplomatic friendship to you. We humbly offer our tie of friendship to you and your kind. We are sending our chosen ambassador of peace to wherever our letter is located. We wanted to offer our friendship to you but due to a mistake in the past, we were falsely accused for a crime we did not commit. As time past we hope that we can be accepted after many centuries._

 _Sincerely the Clan of The Sky Frost._

Twilight was shocked "Falsely accused of a crime they didn't commit! Those poor ponies." The other were sad to hear it but Rainbow was a little suspicious "Wait, are you sure their ponies? I mean they could be some other race I mean." Applejack nodded "I agree but the letter said they waited to be accepted for centuries." Pinkie smile "We'll give them the biggest "Accepted to everypony" party they ever got!" They nodded but Spike was wondering something "When will the ambassador come again?" Twilight looked at the letter "Wherever this letter is... That means today." "..." "THE AMBASSADOR'S COMING TODAY!" Screamed Twilight as she went into a frantic freak out as the other sighed annoyingly.

They waited at the train station as the Pony Express arrive at the station. "Remember, we will show the ambassador a good time in Ponyville." They nodded as Spike remembered the last ambassador "I hope he's not the one who want exactly the amount like the yaks." Pinkie smile when she remembered the yaks but the others were nervous. As the couches open their doors a ice cold wind escape out of them as the ponies in the couches ran out shivering and warm themselves up. A being came out bundle up in a huge snow coat with a scarf covering his face, gloves to cover his hooves and wearing ski goggles to cover his eyes "*Long Sigh* I'm guessing your the princess and her friends?" They were shivering by the cold except for Pinkie who somehow was wearing winter clothes. "Yep, yep. Nice to meet you! Welcome to Ponyville Ambassador!" He looked down "Oh joy... A party which I don't deserve. *Long Sigh*" he said in a gloomy mood as it got colder. "Um... Excuse me, Mr..." "Cold, Sheer Cold is my name." Fluttershy smile while shivering "Mr. Sheer Cold, if you would be so kind to... stop your cold magic please?" He looked up and back down to the ground "I wish I could but it's only control by my emotions and I'm too depressed to control it. *Long Sigh*" Rainbow couldn't take it anymore "Then cheer up already!" He slumped as he slowly slipping trot said to the station as a trail of ice formed behind him "I wish I could but not now in my time of depression" they looked at him and wonder what cause his sadness or if he's a pony.

 **Got to part 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

As they were showing Sheer Cold Ponyville; many ponies backed away or pretend not to notice him because of the way he's dressed. Twilight decided to write a letter to Princess Celestia and Luna about the ambassador but they appeared before she could had a chance to write. "PRINCESS CELESTIA AND PRINCESS LUNA!" "Twilight Sparkle, we sense a powerful force from Ponyville and decide to investigate the source." "*Long Sigh* Another thing to be disappointed. I'm always to blame." They were surprised by the being's outfit. "Uh... Princess Celestia and Luna, please meet the Ambassador of the Clan of the Sky Frost, Sheer Cold." He slowly waved as ice spread around him. "Greetings *Long Sigh*" Celestia and Luna were shock to learn the source was an ambassador "Sorry for fearing me, I'm technically speaking am the strongest and most powerful being in my clan. I'm one of their guardians but I'm thinking of going on a vacation if my mood change." Pinkie appeared with a slice of cake with a fork jabbed on it "Have some cake!" He grabbed the fork and looked at it "Sorry." Pinkie was confused "Huh?" "It's frozen." She looked at it and took a bite as it felt like a block of ice "Wow! It's is frozen."

"Who is this strange creature?!" They looked behind Princess Celestia to see Prince Blueblood, much to Rarity's dismayed. "Oh no, not him." "I am Sheer Cold, ambassador of the Clan of the Frost Sky. *Long Sigh*" His sigh breath hit Blueblood as his face became frozen in ice. "MMMPHH!" Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie and Spike hold down their laughter seeing Blueblood's frozen face. Celestia chuckled a little **and** thaw her nephew's frozen face but he was furious "You cold spreading fool! How dare you frozen must face!" "I'm sorry." "Sorry?! How will sorry explain the frost?! What sort of creature are you!?" Celestia and Luna was upset of their nephew's rude behavior "Are you sure, you want to know?" They were surprised by Sheer Cold's reaction "To be honest, you would all run in fear and scream in hate." Blueblood started to smirk "Were you born hideous or disfigured?" Sheer Cold's hoof clutched in anger but he decided to let it slide "Very well then. My Clan hid themselves from your kind because of the false accusation over the centuries. I'm actually..." He removed his outfit and gloves to reveal a light blue transparent stallion with a phantom tail of ice and snow, with pupil-less eyes as they were white as snow and was nearly tall as Celestia "A Wendigo."

 **Go to the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

They stared at him with their eyes widen in shock and fear "Scream in terror, run in a panic and hide in fear." He said in a dull voice."Huh?" They all said as every pony in Ponyville screamed in terror, running in a panic and hide in their homes in fear. A lone wind past through them "*Long Sigh* Knew it would happen." Said Sheer Cold as he slumped in a corner as ice formed around him. They were surprised by his reaction "I,m guessing this happen before." Said Twilight. "Yes, it did. Can we get the friendship thing over with and you'll never see me again so the others won't start fighting and blame me for it. *Long Sigh*" They were shock hearing what he said "What!? Why would you say something like that?" He looked at them gloomy look "The past treats me like a monster and you ponies always play it ever year." They were confused at first but remember the Heart's Warming play. "Are you talking about the play?! Well... We don't show it to remember how our tribes got together and... Oh."

As every pony tried to cheer him up, Blueblood sneaked away from them _"I got to get rid of Wendigo, all of Equestria depends on it. Wait... A know of a mercenary who can defeat any target."_ He used a teleportation spell as they tried to talk him out of his depression "Cheer up Darling. You have to be happy." Said Rarity as he looked at her "I know I should be happy that I'm bringing an end to a long time blame for my kind but I... *Long Sigh*" He floated as Spike used a tong to grab his hoof "Follow me Mr. Sheer Cold. How about an ice cream sundae." Spike paused and looked embarrassed "Uh... How about a nice cold... Uh..." "*Long Sigh* I don't mind. I know the irony of it since it's summer."

Meanwhile in Canterlot; "We have a dangerous Wendigo in Equestria and I want you to melt him." Said Blueblood as he was sweating to a female mare with a fiery aura in the shadows "O...K..., listen I know I'm supposed to do any job with no complains but the thing is... I'm retiring since I'm becoming a mother and I want..." He summoned a huge chest filled with gold and gems as she grinned at the sight "I'll take the job but remember... If I find out that it's a friend or a love one of mine. (She was on fire as her eyes glowed ominously) I WILL BURN EVERY LAST BIT OF MANE AND FUR OFF OF YOU!" He backed in fear "NOW...what's the Wendigo's name?" He flinched since he barely care for others names, that aren't rich or famous. "Uh... Cheer Sold?" She stared at him "OK. Cheer Cold... Prepare to be... Melted."

 **Go to the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Sheer Cold was in one of Twilight's room as it was engulfed in snow and ice. Spike came in dressed in full body snow coat and hat holding a mug of hot cocoa with a spoon in it, to see him face down on the ground. "Uh.. Are you ok?" Sheer Cold moved his head to show his face "*Long Sigh* Yes I am but I wish my siblings and my wife were here." Spike looked surprised "You're married?" He lifted himself off the ground and looked at him "Why are you surprised that I'm married?" Spike tried to correct himself in fear of getting him anger "I... didn't see a ring?" Sheer Cold looked at his front leg "Oh... That makes sense. *Long Sigh* We had some trouble finding a metal that won't break at low temperatures and won't melt at high temperatures." Spike looked confused "Huh?... High temperatures?" He grabbed the mug and pulled it out by grabbing the spoon to see it frozen and gave it to Spike. "I'll explain it after I see the Princesses and complete our meeting."

Spike and Sheer Cold made it to the room with the map to see them with concern looks "Uh... Ambassador Sheer Cold?" He looked at Twilight Sparkle "Yes?" Twilight gave a nervous smile "We were talking about how this will improve Equestria but..." Sheer Cold looked worried "If this is about the other Wendigoes holding a grudge against ponies, it's all forgotten if they don't remind us of the past and treat us like monsters." Rarity calmed him down "No, no darling. It's not that." Fluttershy looked scared "It's... That we wanted to cheer you up." Applejack place her leg on his back "We thought if we used our Magic of Friendship to get rid of your gloomy mood." He widen his eyes "What?" He said with a blank expression. Rainbow flew above him "It'll kick that dead feelings out of you and put a smile on... your..." She paused to see Sheer Cold taking deep breaths as Applejack backed away from him by his cold magic "You... **Self-center heartless monsters."** Celestia and Luna were shock by his changed personality "Excuse me?" His eyes glowed ominously as the cold surrounded him by his rage **"I thought you care about others but I was wrong. YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELVES!"** Spike ran out of the ran out of the room as ice encased the map and icicles emerged on Sheer Cold's body. "Wait! Please calm down and listen for a..." Before Celestia could finish, a blast of ice and snow blinded them as Sheer Cold disappeared from sight.

Spike burst in the room to see everypony frozen in ice as the room and map swallow in snow. "Uh... Oh..." He breath his fire near Celestia as her head thawed out of the ice "Oh... No." She concentrate her focus to melt the ice as the snow in the room melted quickly as a mixture of red, yellow and orange mare with a mane of flames and lower half had a big stomach and blue fire and molten smog. "I think I'm too late." Spike and Celestia were surprised by the unknown mare "Hold on, I'll thaw all the frozen ponies but I'm not strong to thaw everypony and animal in the town." She thawed out everypony as Spike and Celestia charge out to the balcony to see Ponyville covered in snow as the citizens and animals were frozen in ice. Celestia was horrified "No..." The others came to see the horror as Pinkie looked worried "I'm having a déjà vu feeling." Twilight worried "It's like the Heart's Warming reenactment but worst." They looked to see the fiery mare looking over them to see a trail of ice and snow spreading "Found the trail and gonna melt me a Wendigo. See ya." She flew off in a hurry before any pony could stop her "If she melts Sheer Cold, then the Wendigoes will wage war on us." They gulped as Celestia and Luna took flight "Twilight! You and everypony stop that fire spirit before she melts Sheer Cold!" Yelled Celestia. "And Sir Spike shall thaw out any ponies frozen." Said Luna. Spike saluted and prepare for the rescue as the main 6 think where Sheer Cold is heading. "Where could he be heading?" Wonder Twilight. Pinkie looked at Twilight with an dull look "Remember his letter, silly." Twilight remembered that in the letter that Sheer Cold and his clan are friends with the yaks. "He'll go through the Crystal Empire. Cadence and Shining Armor will attack without knowing he's an ambassador! Spike! Take a letter, quickly!" Spike pulled a letter and pen.

 **Go to the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

Sheer Cold was growling in anger and rage as he past through trees and canyons as the area around him engulf in ice and snow in a blind state of fury. **"I THOUGHT THEY RESPECT OTHERS FEELINGS BUT I WAS WRONG. I'M GUESSING THE HATRED BETWEEN WENDIGOES AND PONIES WILL NEVER END AND I THOUGHT I WOULD END IT. THEY SUGGEST TO REMOVE SORROWS AND PAIN IN THE NAME OF FRIENDSHIP BUT THEY'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHEN THEIR MAGIC OF HARMONY NEVER SHOW THEM THE SAD THINGS IN LIFE. *LONG SIGH* I FAILED MY CLAN, MY FAMILY AND MY LOVE."** He looked to see the Crystal Empire and looked at the mountains behind the empire as he shed a teardrop in the form of ice.

Cadence and Shining Armor received Celestia's letter and prepare to protect Sheer Cold and stop the fire spirit from melting him. "We better calm down Sheer Cold's anger and stop that mercenary." The guards of the Crystal Empire worn not only armor and winter gear to see the ice forming on the buildings as Sheer Cold appeared **"PLEASE TELL ME IF THOSE MOUNTAINS ARE THE NORTHERN MOUNTAINS."** The guard looked at each other and nodded in agreement. He bowed to them **"THANK YOU FOR YOUR KINDNESS AND HAVE A GOOD DAY."** Shining Armor and Cadence appeared with icicles around their mane "Uh... Ambassador She-e-e-er C-c-cold." Said Cadence while shivering. He looked at them with a confused look **"YES?"** Shining Armor tried to warm himself "Please... Can you... Calm down and... S-s-stop the cold! Please!" Sheer Cold looked depressed since he is responsible for the ice and snow until he heard a voice "CHEER SOLD!" He turned around to see a fire spirit mare as appeared. "CHEER SOLD! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Sheer Cold looked surprised by his depressed mood "Blazing Passion?" She saw Sheer Cold, looked happy and quickly hugged him as hot steam was created, melting the icicles on his body.*squeal* My sweet snow cone." Sheer Cold looked away and covered his face "Hello... My beloved wife."

Everypony were shocked to hear that from the Ambassador himself even Cadence and Shining Armor "WIFE?! SHE'S YOUR WIFE!?" Sheer Cold and Blazing Passion lower themselves to the ground as he had his depressed look again "Yes it's true." He said as Blazing Passion gave them warm aura which made the guards remove their winter clothes "Even opposites deserve to be together no matter what any egghead said." She said with a warm smile but Shining Armor wasn't convinced "But why is your wife here to melt you?" They both looked surprised as Sheer Cold didn't understand "Huh?" "No! You're wrong! BIG TIME!" She yelled as her flames nearly lit some of the guards' manes on fire if it weren't for Sheer Cold's snow. "I'm not here to melt my husband. I'm here for a rouge Wendigo named Cheer Sold." They looked at her to think she was confused "Passion, there is no Wendigo with that name." Said Sheer Cold while holding her hoof. She looked at him as she get her thoughts together "Wait a sec... Cheer Sold... (In her head, she switch the C and S which made her husband's name) Sheer Cold!" She looked embarrassed as she got anger and her flames gotten larger **"OOOOHHHHH! THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING LYING BACK-STABBING PONY! I WARNED HIM IF I FOUND OUT I'M HUNTING MY FRIENDS OR LOVE ONES! I'LL BURNED HIM FOR IT, BLUEBLOOD IS TOAST!"** Burning Passion screamed as her fire nearly spread as Sheer Cold frozen her flames by floating around in a circle "Calm down Sweetie. This happens on a daily basis for me but only with an army of 50 at least. Plus, you wave to remain calm, not for me but for our Flamedigo." She took a deep breath and rubbed her belly. "Sorry, my dear. I forgot about our Flamedigo, with the forgetfulness and lava vomits."

Cadence was unsurprised that Blueblood was doing something to save his riches but see the situation as a window of opportunity and decided to talked to them about the problem that Equestria was suffering "Excuse me for interrupting your conversation but we have a problem only you can solve. They looked at her as Cadence looked at Sheer Cold "Ambassador Sheer Cold, ever since you're unexpected outburst; Equestria is nearly covered in ice and snow as it continues to spread." Sheer Cold felt sad and looked down "I'm sorry about my actions." One of the guards name Flash Sentry trot in front of him "Uh... Out of curiosity Mr. Cold? But why did you lose your temper?" Sheer Cold looked frightening for a moment "Why? This is why; they were going to use magic to remove my sadness." Burning Passion was shocked to hear that "What?! Didn't you tell them?" Sheer Cold shook his head "I was about to tell them but when they said it confidence... I couldn't contain my anger." Burning Passion comfort him "Oh... My poor darling." Shining Armor was wondering about it but was worrying about the lives suffering from the cold "Please talk to us and we'll listen." Burning Passion smiled as she hold her hubby. "Don't worry, we can warm everything with a simple thing." Sheer Cold blushed a little "In public?" She smiled as she gave him a kiss. As they kiss, steam was released from them as the snow and ice melted around them, consuming them as flowers replacing them as they grew where the snow and ice formed.

Meanwhile in Ponyville; Spike borrowed Pinkie's camera and took pictures of Angel Bunny frozen in a block of ice since when is he going to get a chance to get something humiliating of him. He saw the ice and snow melting and Angel came out soaking wet as he caught a cold. Meanwhile in the Friendship Express; Twilight and her friends saw the melting snow and ice worried them "The snow and ice are melting!" Rainbow, Applejack and Pinkie cheer but Twilight freaked out "If the snow is melting then... The Ambassador is DEAD!" They looked horrified and scare to imagine it.

Sheer Cold covered his face "Oh the humiliation." Shining Armor patted him on the back which he didn't feel his ice powers "I think I can relate." He looked at him as Burning Passion didn't feel good "Oh..." Sheer Cold saw her and worry "Are you ok?" She tried to keep up her happy mood "Yes... Yes... Every..." Her eyes widen as some lava appeared below her "Uh... Oh..." Sheer Cold notice it "Oh no..." "It's... TIME!" Shining Armor looked scared and confused "What's time?" Sheer Cold hold her as her lower half turned to hind legs with a huge belly "The baby's coming." Every pony's eyes widen "WHAT?!"

 **Go to the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

"GET ME TO A HOSPITAL! **NOW!** " Screamed Blazing Passion as she grabbed Sheer Cold, setting him on fire and burning him a little as his ice powers put it out. Sheer Cold hold her hooves "Okay. (He looked at Cadence and Shining Armor) Please can you show us to a hospital quickly." The guards nearly panic that a pregnant fire spirit mare water broke or lava broke in her case as Cadence took flight above them "Follow me to the hospital." Sheer Cold carried Blazing Passion in his hooves while dealing with the fire. "I suggests you keep your distance, please. A fire spirit can melt the skin off of your bones in when their emotions spiked in pain." Shining Armor used a barrier spell around him "Just to protect the citizens." Sheer Cold nodded as Blazing Passion screamed in his earshot.

They made it to the hospital and as they burst in through the doors as they meet the receptionist "A mare is having a baby! We need a doctor!" The receptionist place a clipboard in front of them "Sign here please and we'll notified you in a few minutes." Burning Passion eyes twitched and she roared in the receptionist's face as fire risen from her mane. Sheer Cold had some fire on him with his dull expression "Please... **HELP.** " The receptionist eyes widen and pointed to the door behind her "Go down the hall and the last down on the right is where you meet Dr. Medical Treatment." Shining Armor smiled and pushed Sheer Cold to the hall _"Out of curiosity, am I going to face this situation?"_ Shining Armor whispered to Sheer Cold's ear. _"To be honest, your wife won't set you on fire in your sleep."_ He said softly.

Twilight and her friends made it to the Crystal Empire train station to only meet a burst of ice cold wind. As they manage to remove the snow from their eyes, they saw a group of 18 Wendigoes of stallions, colts, fillies and mares that look like Unicorns, Pegasi and Earth Ponies, big and small wearing different clothes and hats. "Is this the place, Slushy? I mean we nearly froze five towns looking for him." Said the short Wendigo colt with a headband with a snowflake on it "Yes, Icy Water. This is the place, a huge crystal tower made of minerals instead of ice with a pregnant Alicorn Princess of love." Said the Wendigo mare with a weird drink cup hat on her head holding a map. One of the Wendigoes stallions noticed the Main 6 "Excuse me, mid-ladies?" They gulped in worried "Can you tell us where the hospital is?" Their eyes shrunk in horror "Hospital?" He nodded as a Crystal pony mare heard him "You go to the Empire Square and head west to the cafe and it's on your left." The others heard her and smile "Thanks!" They waved and hurried to the location with a trail of ice behind them which freaked them out. "We're dead!" Yelled Rainbow.

Meanwhile in the hospital, Sheer Cold and Shining Armor were screaming in pain as Blazing Passion was holding and crushing their hooves. **"I... WANT THEM OUT! NOW!"** The doctor worried since this is her first bringing a newborn Fire Spirit/Wendigo to life "O...K... Miss Blazing, the important thing is to calm down and relax your nerves." Her eyes glowing in rage and growled **"CALM DOWN?! I BET YOU NEVER DEALT WITH THIS!?"** Dr. M.T. sterilized her hooves "Yes I have and it gave me a beautiful daughter for it. It was worth it to see her blue eyes." Blazing Passion saw it and loosen her grip on Shining Armor and Sheer Cold as they sighed in relief. "Please... Help my... Our kids." Dr. Medical Treatment nodded.

The group of Wendigoes found the hospital to run into a magic barrier and slide down like their on glass "Ow!" Screamed Icy Water as he rubbed his muzzle. He saw the barrier and noticed the one using it "OK what the freezer burn!" Twilight laughed nervously as the barrier was still holding "Sorry about that but we were hoping to show you around the Crystal Empire during your visit." Ice Cold used his magic to form a large icicle in his hooves "How's this, you will drop the barrier and I won't bash you with this!" Twilight backed away as Applejack stopped him "Now wait just a minute, we heard about a ambassador Wendigo came to see the Princess of Friendship to make friends with his clan." Icy Water put some thought and looked at Twilight "Is she the Princess of Friendship?" He asked as Applejack looked nervous "Uh... Uh... No..." They looked at her as an ice cell appeared around her "You're lying and to be honest, you're the worst liar in all of Equestria. You can't even lie about your secrets." The others Wendigoes nodded in agreement as their eyes glowed ominously "I'm betting they're members of one of those groups." Said the tall Wendigo mare dressed like a fashion model. "You think so, Aurora?" Said Slushy. Rarity was admiring Aurora's dress but noticed why she said "those groups"? "Excuse me but what do you mean "those groups?" The shortest Wendigo stallion wearing a top hat and small glasses appeared in front of them **"(SUPER DEEP VOICE) WHAT SHE MEANS IS, THAT YOU AND YOUR PALS HERE ARE WITH THOSE SELF-CENTER GROUPS WHO BELIEVES THAT OTHER RACES THAT AREN'T PONIES, SHOULD BE NOTHING BUT SLAVES TO THEM."** They nodded as Twilight shook her head vigorously "No! That is not true!" Slushy floated in front of her "If it's true and your not with that group like Deep Freeze said, then why are you refusing us to enter the hospital?" She said with it to Twilight's face as frost covered her face. "Uh... Well..."

"Twilight!" They saw Cadence came out of the hospital with a smile and noticed the group of Wendigoes. "Oh... You must be Sheer Cold's siblings?" They smiled and nodded "Finally! Somepony that nice to us!" Said the cubby Wendigo filly wearing a yellow dress with icicles imprint around it. Cadence pointed to the hall "Sheer Cold is at the 5th floor and its wonderful news." Twilight looked shocked and happy "He's alive and they caught the mercenary!" They looked confused "Huh? Why do you think is Sheer Cold is alive?" Ask Cadence. "The snow and ice, they all melted and we thought..." The group of Wendigoes laughed at Twilight "Sheer Cold is our Oldest Brother of our family and the most powerful as well." Said Aurora. "And not to mention he's the only Wendigo in our clan, crazy as Discord himself to marry a Fire Spirit out of love. Plus the bravest." Said Icy Water. Twilight looked confused "Fire Spirit?" "We have no time! We're late as it is!" Said Slushy. They rushed through the door leaving Cadence having a ice cream swirl on her head.

They flew up the stairs and made it to the 5th floor and charged through the hall and found the room "Shh..." Said the Punk looking Wendigo mare as they enter the room. Twilight and her friends made it to the room to see them crowding the room. Twilight and her friends went over and under them to see the same Fire Spirit mare in bed holding three sleeping infants Wendigo and Fire Spirit hybrids as Sheer Cold were cuddling her as Shining Armor was sitting on a chair looking traumatized. "Hello Princess Twilight and friends. I must apologize for my outburst at your castle." "Wait, wait, wait! What's going on here and who is this fire mare?!" Sheer Cold straighten himself up "Please allow me to introduce you to Blazing Passion, my wife and newborn children." Their jaws dropped as Pinkie brought out three cakes "Ha..." Slushy covered her mouth "Shh... They're sleeping." Pinkie nodded as Sheer Cold looked ashamed "I have to explain why I lost myself in pure anger when you decided to remove my depression with magic is something I couldn't allow." The other Wendigoes looked at Twilight and her friends with sad looks and looked angry at them. "Eight days ago... Our parents passed away.

 **Go to the next chapter and I'll give a list of oldest to youngest of Sheer Cold and his siblings at the end of this story**


	7. Chapter 7

Everypony was horrified to learn such truly sad news, the source of Sheer Cold's depression, this reason for his anger and the cause of his pain and sorrow. "Your... Parents... Passed away?" Sheer Cold nodded sadly as Deep Freeze coughed **"UH... WE'LL GO SIGHTSEEING AND BE BACK WITH SOME SOUVENIRS AND GIFTS FOR THE NEWBORNS. WE'LL COME BACK IN HALF AN HOUR OR MORE."** "Yeah... Come on little sibs.. Said Slushy as she pushed some of the young ones out of the door as the others follow them as the punk-looking Wendigo mare was the last one to go out as she turned to them pointing her eyes and to them while she made slit move to her throat "Make it worst and Iceberg will turn you all into permanent ice sculptures." She said ominously as she shut the door softly so she doesn't wake the newborns.

They looked scared since its the first time in their lives that they became the villains for once. "Sheer Cold... We're sorry about your..." "I know. I've heard a ton of apologies from my friends and neighbors." Blazing place the newborns in their cradles and grabbed his hoof. "It happened that I thought it was stopping a crime. A huge dragon was planning to melt a mountain top of its snow to make a jacuzzi and collect a cavern full of gems." Rarity like the thought of it as a good thing "Darling... What is wrong with making a jacuzzi?" Blazing Passion looked annoyed at her "Didn't any spirit tell you not to interrupt a story." She said with a glare which scared Rarity "Uh... Sorry, continue please." Sheer Cold didn't looked phased "As I was explaining, it wanted to create a jacuzzi and collect its gems by flooding the tunnels of a Diamond dog mine and flooding a town full of ponies." Rarity looked sick "I now see why you have to stop him." "Plus cooking the dogs and ponies in his jacuzzi for a meal. How can you not see that?" Wonder Blazing Passion as they failed to see the connection. "May I please continue?" Sheer Cold said dully "Sorry honey." "I went to use my magic to prevent the is snow tops from melting as my parents neutralized the dragon's fire by lowering his body heat to enter a state of hibernation by encasing him in ice. I thought we manage to stop him but I was wrong; as I was examining the damages to see if the wasn't any creatures were hurt by the dragon's fire but my state of focus weren't expected to see the dragon preparing a state of attack on me. I... Didn't counter the flames in time as my parents took the attack for me." His hooves started to tremble in horror as he remembered it clearly as his facial expression revealed a different emotion they never saw from him; Pure Sadness "The sight that I witness, horrified me from as I looked traumatized as my parents were burned from absorbing the flames. I was hurt as my own emotions went beyond my control as I unleashed a powerful storm of sleet and snow that frozen any being in ice, encased them in a state of suspended animation for a year." Shining Armor manage to escape his traumatized state hearing Sheer Cold's tale and understand the pain of see his fellow guards hurt and injured in the field of battle. "I brought them to the hospital as fast as I can and waited 10 long hours for them as the rest of my siblings made it until the doctor inform us that our folk didn't survive the attack; all meaning in the world shattered before me and a part of me went with it."

"I... I am so sorry for your lost, Sheer Cold." Said Twilight. Blazing Passion hugged her husband "There is no greater pain than losing a loved one - to grieve is only natural for those with strong connection to them." Twilight tried to cheer him up "You... have your friends and other family members to help you remove the pain." Sheer Cold and Blazing Passion looked at her, Sheer Cold shook his head in disappointment as Blazing Passion was furious "Are you that dumb! There is no greater pain than losing a loved one, it cannot be that easy to remove! Just imagine how you feel if your brother died and there was nothing you can do about!" Twilight looked horrified and looked at Shining Armor. "My brother will... Be gone forever? NO! I NEVER WANT TO SEE THAT!" Her friends and brother calmed her down and see the similarity on how Sheer Cold felt. "It is frightening to imagine it. I actually experienced it first-hoof." Said Sheer Cold as he slump sadly as Blazing Passion grabbed his hoof "He was once a instant ice age that could withstand anything but he has a fragile heart to his love ones." He covered his face "Please, you embarrassing me."

Sheer Cold looked at Twilight "When you and your friends suggest to remove my pain, it felt to me that you wanted to remove me love for them." They look down and understood why he went berserk "My nerves fell and I lost my focus on my job. My clan chief thought sending me as the ambassador of my clan can help ease my pain. It slowly helping but he was trying to help me cheer up, I appreciate him for caring." Twilight felt bad "I am so sorry, it wasn't right for us to change any being's emotions against their will without knowing the cause is something we should never have." "I'm sorry." Said Fluttershy. "I'm sorry too." Said Applejack. "I apologize for my actions as well." Said Rarity. "Yeah, I'm sorry too." Said Rainbow Dash. "I will give you a "we are very sorry" party and a triple happy birthday for the babies." Said Pinkie.

 **"We're back!"** They looked to see Deep Freeze and Slushy carrying bags of souvenirs. "Nice place that isn't an all ice and snow theme. Maybe I can make a shop to sell my delicious slushies. I'll call it "Slushy's slushies." Pinkie went to Slushy "What's a slushie?" She gave her a smaller version of the drink cup, in it was white chipped ice with different color spots " A drink with chipped ice and flavor, I made a new flavor; confetti cake." "CAKE!?" She drank the whole cup in one slip as Deep Freeze looked shock **"You were supposed to sip it slowly."** "Why?" They looked at her for a few seconds and nothing happen. "Uh... Nothing." In the hallway, the rest of the siblings were carrying Blueblood against his will and tossed him in the room as Slushy was making another slushie. "You!" Sheer Cold hold down Blazing Passion as she was still sore from giving birth. "You still need to heal, sweetie." She growled and laid back in bed. "You got some nerve to hire the Ambassador of peace's wife to melt him!" Yelled Aurora. "You must be pretty brave or incredible stupid to do it." Said Icy Water as he was eating frozen cotton candy. "I have nothing to say to commons like you!" He said. Slushy gave him a slushie "Drink this or have an icicle in a place you don't want to know." She threaten Blueblood. She gulped and drank the whole thing fast and finished it as he noticed the taste "Pomegranate? It's a foreign..." He looked like in pain and grabbed his head "AAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" He feel on the ground and twitched a lot as he ran around in a circle. The rest of the siblings laughed at him as Slushy looked at him "How come it work on him and didn't work on her?" Rainbow heard her and grabbed her as ice formed on her hoof "What do you mean "It didn't work?" She looked at her "I call it "Brainfreeze" When warm bloods like you, drink my slushie too fast. The cold essence of it goes into your brain and give you an instant pain of cold! Isn't it hilarious?" "No it's isn't!" Said Twilight. "Are you sure? It goes away in a few minutes and see the results." She looked at Blueblood as he ran into the wall." They snickered at him as the babies laughed at his foolishness.

 **Dark 64: What was said in it is true, there is no greater pain than the lost of a love one. It's normal to grieve but don't give up on your life. It hurts but your love ones never want you to forget your hopes, your goals and your dreams. Keep going for them and their spirits will help you with your goal when you never expect it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sheer Cold came out of the hospital while pushing Blazing Passion on a wheelchair while holding their babies with a their siblings pushing Blueblood frozen in a block of ice as Twilight and her friends were snickering at the sight of his misfortune as Shining Armor and Cadence were sipping the Slushies "Can you at least give us Community Service for this, please?" Said Slushy to Shining Armor. He looked at Blueblood who made a freaked out face. "Well... He wasn't hurt but you did attacked him in anger for sending a mercenary at your ambassador of peace, who turned out to be his wife... I think community service for 50 days for you." "WOO-HOO!" They cheered but pushed Blueblood to another block and keep sliding. Icy Water freaked out "AFTER HIM! IF HE SHATTERS, THEN WE'LL GO TO PRISON!" They chased after him except for Sheer Cold who looked depressed "He won't shatter, he'll just get a cold for a month or one day if he eats a Super Spicy Hot Pepper Soup Blazing Passion loves." He said which made Blazing mad "Are you crazy?! No one way and I going to..." She widen her eyes and smile sinisterly "Never mind, I'll make it for him" He looked at his wife and knew that look. "Oh frostbite."

Twilight looked worried but decided to let it go and remembered what the letter said about them being framed "Uh... Ambassador Sheer Cold?" He looked at her "Yes?" "Your letter said that your clan was framed centuries ago?" He looked down and knew what he knows "Oh... That. I have the evidence from that time. I hid it by encasing it in a snowflake from those who want to destroy it to prevent my race innocence." He used his magic to turn a small snowflake into a large glass case with a old book inside it which confused Applejack "Why'd you need to protect that book?" Blazing Passion answered her "If you believe in something you knew while growing up and learn that something that can destroy what you believe in; you would want to destroy it if it changes what you believe?" Applejack wants to refuse to accept that but there are those who will prevent the real truth from happening. Sheer Cold open the snowflake and gave Twilight the book. "All the evidence is in this journal, please read it. Twilight nodded and look began to read it.

 _ **(Author's Note; We decided that the days will show X's and O's since dates over centuries ago have different years, for example; B.C. And A.D.**_

 _DAY XX_

 _Only a few more weeks until winter; the greatest season for beings of Ice. My family and everygo in the clan is waiting patiently to spread the season throughout the land but... Those three pony clans or tribes what their called continue to wage war on each other. They're only chance to survive the cold of winter if they join together._

 _Day XO_

 _Winter is only 5 days away and those 3 tribes are still at war. I cannot take their constant bickering anymore! Tomorrow morning, two friends of mine and I shall change into our solid physical forms as a member of each tribe in order to find reason with them. The clan elders accepted my request to cease their conflict and hope the great Eternal Ice give their blessings to our quest._

 _Day OO_

 _We each decided to enter one of the tribes that look similar to the tribe members to each of us without any suspicion and each of manage to have negotiate to their tribe leaders of their clan to gather the tribes to work together to survive Winter or have their tribes perish by Winter's Cold Touch. We secretly watch the tribes gather and rescue any stragglers that were left behind. We were about to leave until we heard of an espionage of a group of ponies that refuse the acceptance of the three tribes working together. We attacked them as our Wendigoes forms and successfully prevented the tribes extinction, however one of the unicorns blasted one of my allies with a magical spell that did no known damage. As we left, I escorted my friend to our medicine Doctor to see if the spell attack affected him in anyway but nothing was found and declare him a sleet clean of heal._

 _Day OX_

 _We are in a state of panic and fear! The spell from the unicorn that attack my friend was nothing but we were wrong! The spell was discovered as Berserker Spell! Spreading towards our village like a dark plague. My friends and family are losing control of their powers and their minds... I'm afraid... I too will lose myself to the spell since we have never believe a spell like this existed. If any race discover this entry as I write my last hopes, please... Forgive us for all the... Pain and suffering we..._

"It ends." Sheer Cold looked away "You know the rest." Twilight and her friends looked at him "What... happen to your ancestors?" Asked Twilight out of curiosity "Our ancestors' clan barely survived; some survive while others... perished. *long sigh*" "That's... just awful. We thought that your ancestors were torturing the tribes but were victims of a misunderstanding and traitors." Twilight gave the journal back to Sheer Cold "We are so sorry for what we never knew." "It is alright, this book... Is... one of our clan's evidence." Pinkie heard him "One of the evidence?" A magic beam appeared out of nowhere and hit the journal. "NNNNNOOOOOO!" Many of Sheer Cold's siblings screamed in horror as the journal burned in the fire. They looked to see a mare in the most elegant outfit with a snowflake on her cheek with a group of Diamond Dogs in shackles looking depressed "Wealthy Stocks?" Said Rarity.

 **Go to the next chapter.**


End file.
